jtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Beta Of JTV: GS2-DMTU 006
GS2-DMTU (Gamestation 2 Dipper Moso Test Unit 006) known in Japan as "Game Station 2 Dipper Moso Test Unit" (ゲームステーション2ディッパー ムソ モソ トユニット 006 Gēmusutēshon 2 dippā mosotesutoyunitto 006)is a Test Gamestation 2 unit released in 2001 for testing perpous and included 7 Games 6 of which were unreleased, and 1 is Joseph Odom 2, the Dev Unit date stated June 14, 2001 3 Months before the release of Joseph Odom 2. the Console test units are very rare to be bought online (going for $1000) Beta Games these 7 out of 1 games were unreleased and were using to test for Developers to see. 7 of these games were later used in other KICHO released games. such as Night, which is a Day and Night Cycle features in Joseph Odom 2 and Manda, the Odom Viewer is the same model of Joseph Odom 's Final Model from Joseph Odom 2. Life Time Test became Life Time 0. and the mini games becames a part of developement usage of Manda 2. In Manda 2 the player Helps the parents find a missing Kid (Algen is Gone) Manda can run a store in Manda 2 (Welcome to your Store! Nate Griffen) and you can feed animals in Manda 2 (Feeding Cows) Playabe Games All 8 of these games are only ones that works on this test build. Every other released GS2 titles will crash on startup. Bully, JTV Punch Battle, Life Time 0, and Uko's Story, were not developed at the time of this test unit, but works via inserting the games. Manda and Joseph Odom 2 are the only games palyable from the begining to the end, while other games will caused crashes. so it's recommand that the other 6 games should be played on the final hardware. Triva *The Test Unit Number is 006, *Dispite crashing this Test Unit has not been bricked yet. *KICHO orginly planned to released the mini games as there own thing. but due to negative feedback from testers, the mini games were canned and were later added as Manda 2 Mini Game Options. *dispite KICHO Prohibiting for devs to allowed the Dev Kit to be shared for selling, KICHO never brother to shut down the test units for Gamestation 2, but did for the Dev Kit units. *the mini games can be played on the actual Gamestation 2 console, via Action Replay. *if Bully crashes on GS2 006 Unit, it will play The Tenements theme when the debug error code is shown. *Bully is the only game that has a unique debug error noise, while the other games uses the regular Gamestation 2 beep noise. *Like Said above JTV Punch Battle, Bully, Life Time 0 and Uko's Story were not likely developed at the time 006 was released. the reason of it likely working for these game, is becuse the devs may have used Gamestation 2 006 Unit to play test them and found someway for them to work. *Timesplitters 2 was likely developed at the time 006's releases. (as it was released in 2002). *if you try to play Life Time 0 and Life Time 2 on the west region of Gamestation 2 Unit 006. it wont reconized the game, which is odd becaused GS2 is region free. chaging the languge to Japanese will have it fix. 007 unit later fixed this issue Category:Beta Of JTV